House of Fun
by domJason
Summary: Spencer, Toby, Melissa, and Wren are spending a week of summer together in the Hastings' house while Veronica and Peter are away. Toby and Spencer finally broke the sex-ice a few weeks ago, and they can't take their hands off each other now. Things get heated when Wren tries to flirt with Spencer while he's re-engaged to Melissa! What will Toby think? Spoby smut n' love:)
1. Plans Settled

**L**

**O**

**L**

**:)**

* * *

****"Spencer, come down here!" Mrs. Veronica Hastings called her daughter calmly. "Your father and I want to talk to you about some short business. Oh, and tell your sister to come down, too." Veronica's husband, Mr. Peter Hastings, sat next to his wife on the couch in their home in Rosewood.

Their daughters Spencer & Melissa Hastings took steps to come down the stairs moments later. Peter urged for them to have a seat across from him.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I was kind of busy... I just want to make an announcement to all of you guys, though. I know Wren and I have a rocky past because of _Spencer_, but I have some news to tell you."

Spencer rolled her eyes at the sound of her older sister blaming her from a very bad affair. She had that 'mmph' and lust for Wren back then, but it was no longer alive in her body. She'd completely shut out all her feelings for Wren Kingston, and fallen for the carpenter boy named Toby Cavanaugh, who lived nearby.

"Hurry honey," Veronica sighed. "Make your announcement."

Melissa smiled proudly and spoke, "Wren and I have re-kindled our relationship, and we put aside what happened. This time he promised me the love I deserve, which is wonderful. And this happened a few months ago, to be honest. Since I was widowed by... Ian... I decided that re-marriage would be great. I was actually on the phone with Wren right before this. A few days ago, Wren proposed to me."

"He _proposed_?" Peter's eyes widened. "Mel, you've already married someone once, why...?"

Melissa frowned, "I thought you'd be happy for me!" Melissa struggled to say her widower's name, but she continued to speak, "I... I just have to admit that Ian's gone from the world, and Wren's helped me get through this. I think I love him again."

"Mel, we're very happy for you," Peter bit his lip. "Aren't we, honey?"

Veronica reluctantly nodded, "It's wonderful that you've re-connected with Wren. I wish the very best to you now that you're engaged again. Anyways-"

Melissa cut them off, "Sorry to cut you off, Mom; but I have one more announcement to make. Since we're engaged, Wren and I have been talking about life together. I convinced him to allow me to move into his place, so I'll be moving there right after our wedding."

"That's so wonderful," Spencer smiled. "Congratulations, Mel."

"Thanks Spence," Melissa smiled. "Come on, guys... I thought I'd get more enthusiasm than this! Honestly, I thought I'd get more cheers from you guys than _Spencer_."

"Yes, congratulations Melissa," Peter said. "Now, we can celebrate your engagement later, as we have important matters to discuss about this weekend."

"What's coming up this weekend?" Spencer asked.

"That's what we're trying to tell you," Veronica said. "Your uncle Willy is visiting your grandparents, and he's invited your father and I to come along. This is more of a wine event, so I was thinking adults only. I'm hoping you'd all rather stay home here than come with us, as we're going to Vegas with your grandparents and Willy."

"If you _really _want to come to Las Vegas with us, you may," Peter nodded.

Melissa and Spencer both shook their heads.

Spencer said, "I'd rather stay here in Rosewood; I'm fine with this."

Veronica and Peter smiled slightly. "So then it's settled," Peter said, "you both will stay here. Wait, Mel... Are you fine with staying here? Feel free to invite Wren over. Spencer, you can invite your friends over if you want. Hopefully not that boyfriend of yours, though."

"Hopefully," Spencer snuck a small smile.


	2. The Shower of Sexiness

**;o**

* * *

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Toby walked into his girlfriend's room. "What's up?"

Spencer set her book down and scurried over to Toby. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a quick kiss before setting him back gently. He gave her a sweet smile.

"I don't know what's going on," Toby said, "but I like it."

Spencer chuckled a little, "Toby, my parents are out for the whole weekend, so I wanted you to stay with me a couple nights... If it's okay with your folks."

"Hell, I don't care about what my parents say," Toby laughed. "I moved out, Spence. I'm done with Jenna and the whole family. My life only has a future with _you_."

"So you're okay with staying?" Spencer asked with a pleading smile.

Toby nodded, "Of course I am, babe."

Spencer smiled a little, "I like it when you call me that... Say it again!"

"Babe," Toby smiled back as he inched closer. "My babe..." Toby's lips were so close to Spencer's. "You're my sexy baby. You like being called that, Spence? I like calling you that."

"Mhmm," Spencer nodded. Her voice turned into a seductive whisper as she continued, "I like it a lot."

Toby kissed his 'babe' and the slight kisses soon turned to making out.

"Excuse me," a pathetic British accent intruded the room. "I don't mean to bother you or anything, but Melissa's let me in. Do you know where I could find the restrooms? Melissa's far too busy to help me out right now, so I thought I'd ask her lovely little sister. Spencer, would you mind helping me out?"

_Yes... I damn mind it. Can't he see I'm trying to enjoy my weekend with Toby? _Spencer thought.

"Of course not," Spencer shot him a fake smile. "Come on, Wren. Toby, I'll just be gone for a moment. Wait right here, _baby_." She teased him back with the whole 'baby' thing. She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend, and he did the same back.

Spencer led Wren to the bathroom. "Here it is," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Wren."

"Where are you going, Spencer?" Wren asked.

Spencer furrowed her eyebrows as she observed the British doctor. "If you didn't notice," Spencer sighed, "I was kind of in the middle of something with Toby. He just got here, too. I wanna go spend some time with him."

"I see," Wren nodded. "It was quite nice bantering with you after that long period of time you've ignored me. I feel like I've finally melted the ice between us. You know what I mean, Spencer?"

_I know what you mean... But it doesn't apply here. There's still a large piece of ice between us, and it hasn't been melted! _Spencer thought.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Spencer simply nodded. "I'll see you later, Wren."

"Come on, Spencer," Wren eyed her with great interest. "It's been so long, and this is all I get from you? I'm your sister's soon-to-be husband! I think we should bond a little more. Why don't you give me a full ice-melting hug? Put it right here."

Spencer stared at the ground. Hug her ex-boyfriend who's now engaged to her sister for the second time? She really didn't want to. She loved Toby so much, and this just made her feel awkward about it.

"Don't be shy," Wren gave her a pleading smile.

She reluctantly made her way towards the British doctor. He wrapped his arms around her and took a deep breath. To her surprise- before she could pull away from him, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know you have a boyfriend," Wren said. "That kiss on the cheek doesn't mean anything, though. In Britain, that's totally common for friends. I thought our friendship sparked. It's nothing romantic, so don't worry. Think of it as the final ice-breaker."

"I'd rather just put it behind us," Spencer bit her lip. "Friendly or more... I'm going to pretend like that didn't happen."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Toby asked. "I was getting lonely without my _babe_."

Spencer chuckled as she walked back into the room, "Wren was just talking about how we should be good friends and all that crap. He didn't know how eager I was to get back here for you."

Toby took her hand, "Come on, Spence. What do you wanna do for the rest of the day? We have the rest of today, Saturday, and Sunday to do whatever we want- well anything we're okay with doing around your sister."

Spencer smiled, "It's almost night... I haven't showered today yet. Would you be okay if I showered right now?"

"Yeah," Toby nodded. "Go for it. I like my girlfriend clean. Use that shampoo you usually use, it smells so nice on your hair!"

She kissed his cheek while giggling a little. "I promise you I will," Spencer said.

Toby touched Spencer's hand, but quickly retreated as he felt the temperature of her hand. "Spence... Baby, you're totally freezing right now. You need to take a steaming shower. Hey, why don't you get a jacket to warm you up? I'll start up the water for you."

"Thanks, sweetie," Spencer smiled as she walked to her closet.

Toby walked into the bathroom and turned on the heated water. He could imagine his sexy girlfriend bathing in there. Damn. He wanted her right now. He felt so lucky to have the whole weekend to hang out with her. He really want to touch her. It had been a little while since they had sex, so he had repetitive urges to seduce her again. Of course, he controlled himself.

Even though it was awkward, he sometimes jacked off to himself. But it was the only way to control himself from going all 'seductive-boyfriend' on her! What was he supposed to do now? He'd be with her the whole weekend, meaning he couldn't jack off.

That meant he _needed_ to get sexy with her.

He stripped of his shirt and threw it to the floor. Would she be weirded out? Spencer, who was now wearing a jacket, walked back into the bathroom when she heard the water roll.

"You need to heat yourself up," Toby said. "Just put your feet in the water."

"Hmm," Spencer smiled at him. "I love you... But where's your shirt?"

"The heat from the water was making me too sweaty," Toby lied with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Spencer chuckled.

Toby put his hands up the bottom of Spencer's shirt, and touched her stomach and waist. He rubbed her soft skin, caressing it up and down. Spencer blushed as she enjoyed the feeling of his gentle hands. As he caressed her skin, he guided her to the edge of the bath-tub.

"Hold on, babe," Toby halted.

He had Spencer sit down on the ledge of the bath-tub and face him. He rolled up Spencer's skinny jeans a little bit, just enough so she could put her feet in the hot water.

"Turn," Toby commanded.

She did as told, and put her feet in the water. The heat went from the tub to her body, giving her a tingly feeling in her body. She liked this feeling. It felt like Toby's warm hands were touching her again!

"That feels nice," Spencer whispered as she closed her eyes to enjoy it more.

Shirtless Toby stood behind her and toyed with her jacket. He moved his hands to the other side of her jacket, and guided it off her. The jacket fell to the floor, and Spencer didn't say anything. Yes, she was aware of what was happening- but she liked it!

Toby pulled her top up and whispered, "Arms up, babe."

Spencer did as told, and raised both her arms. Her shirt came off with Toby's guidance. Spencer was left in her bra and skinny jeans. She couldn't help but turn around to kiss her boyfriend.

The pair made out for a little while. Spencer stood up from the bath-tub and continued to make-out with Toby.

Toby unbuttoned his girlfriend's jeans, and she was left in her bra and panties, which was quite a nice sight for Toby! :) Toby unbuttoned his own pants now, and threw them to the floor.

He unhooked Spencer's bra, leaving her 100% topless. He stared at her like he was looking at a super-model. He kissed her neck, and went down to the area between both her breasts, causing moans to escape from Spencer's mouth.

Soon enough, the rest of their clothes were on the floor. Spencer's bare body got into the bath-tub, and Toby followed her in. He connected their lips, and caressed her exposed body. He got the shampoo from the side-counter, and rubbed it into Spencer's hair. He rubbed the roots of her hair with the shampoo, and then conditioned her hair.

He grabbed the bar of soap and they took turns rubbing soap against the other person's body. Spencer knew she wasn't having intercourse, but the way he touched her caused her to repeatedly let moans out, especially when he washed around her breasts.

They shared one velvety towel after their shower, and dried themselves off. Toby wrapped the large towel around the both of them, warming them up even though they were still fully nude.

"I was thinking I'd take a shower alone," Spencer smiled. "Oh, but I liked that better."

Toby smiled back at her and pushed her body closer to his. She leaned onto his chest, resting her head right there, and her upper-face nuzzling into Toby's neck. He hid their bodies with the towel as they enjoyed this romantic first shower moment together.

"Come on Spence, let's get dressed," Toby took the towel off his body, and allowed Spencer into it. "I'm going to get some clothes from my backpack. You want anything from your closet while I go?"

"Yes please," Spencer nodded. "That blue shirt I stole from you would be nice."

He smirked at her, but it turned into a little smile. Toby took another towel and wrapped it around the bottom half of his body, covering his private areas.

"You want me to get it for you?" Toby asked.

Spencer whined, "Noo... I don't want to be alone, I'd rather go out there with you."

"Then come with me," Toby smiled.

The couple, who were now wrapped in two separate towels, headed out of the bathroom. Spencer went to her closet to pull out that special blue shirt she'd stolen from Toby a while ago; that day was the night before they shared their first kiss. It always brought back fuzzy memories to her mind.

She also grabbed a pair of volleyball shorts which didn't even go past mid-thigh. They were pitch black shorts. She didn't mind changing in front of Toby anymore, so she walked over to him. He grabbed a new pair of underpants and boxers from his backpack. He dropped the towel right in front of Spencer, with a small smile on his face.

Toby slid the clothing on. He got a pair of pants out of his backpack and put them on.

"Don't put a shirt on," Spencer pleaded while smiling at him.

"Then _you_ can't put one on, either," he grinned widely at her. "You ready for that, babe?"

Spencer gave him a playful glare, "You know I can't do that, Toby... Melissa's home."

"Would you do it if she wasn't?" Toby curiously questioned.

"Keep dreaming, muscle-man," Spencer smiled. "But if I could, I would."

"I should take you _alone _to stay at my apartment the whole weekend," Toby grinned.

"I would actually like to go," Spencer said. "It would give us more alone-time, rather than having to deal with Melissa and Wren."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Melissa would inform your parents that you snuck off with your badass boyfriend," Toby said, and then kissed her cheek.

Spencer dropped her towel and picked her bra up.

"How about I stay shirtless if you don't wear that bra?" Toby offered. "Nobody will be able to tell, anyways- you're wearing my baggy shirt."

"If you can't see anything, how does it benefit you?" Spencer asked.

"Because I can slide my hands up your shirt while nobody is looking," Toby replied with a seductive smile.

"Fine, I'll do it," Spencer agreed.

He smiled at her.

Spencer slid her panties and her volleyball shorts on. She put Toby's shirt on without a bra underneath. It's not like she wore a bra every time she went out with Toby- it's just that he hadn't noticed she wasn't, since she usually didn't wear one when she wore a baggy shirt.

"We were in there for like an hour," Toby laughed. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Maybe just relax and watch a movie," Spencer said.

"Sounds good to me," Toby nodded.

They played a movie and got into Spencer's bed. They weren't planning on doing anymore sexual stuff that night. They might tease and play around with each other a little, but nothing more. Spencer turned the movie on and then cuddled with Toby. She fell sound asleep in his arms.

Toby kept her in his arms as he stroked her hair while she slept. Finally, at eleven, he turned the movie off and lay in bed with Spencer until he also fell asleep along with her. He fell asleep with Spencer still in his arms.


	3. I'll Tease You When You Wake Up

**No sex stuff, but some teasy cuteness:0**

* * *

Spencer woke up with her arm wrapped around Toby's abs. Her head was pressed to the top of his chest. Toby was still sound asleep next to her. Spencer kissed Toby's neck, just to tease him a little while she woke him up.

"Spence...?" Toby opened his eyes.

"Are you gonna get up?" Spencer asked. "I'm bo-o-ored."

"Come here," Toby motioned. "I'll entertain you real good."

Spencer came closer to Toby, ready for a romantic kiss...

_INSTEAD  
_She got her boyfriend quickly sticking his hands up her shirt to feel her breasts quickly. He retreated his hands after a quick feel.

"Ha-ha," Spencer rolled her eyes. "That was totally romantic, Toby."

"Yup, you don't get a kiss," Toby said smugly.

"Two can play it that game," Spencer smirked at him.

Spencer's hands went down Toby's boxers, and she felt around, causing Toby's member to harden at her touch. "Holy crap, Spence... Cut that out," he flinched at his girlfriend touching his morning wood.

After touching his wood for a few seconds, she took her hand out and finally planted an unexpected kiss on his lips. They covered their bodies with the blankets as Toby cuddled her closer. Their heads were sticking out of the blankets, and they began making out.

Melissa then walked into her sister's bedroom.

"Spencer," Melissa walked in. "Gross, stop that! What are you guys doing?"

Spencer pulled back from Toby quickly at the sound of her older sister's voice. She blushed harshly in embarrassment as her sister gave her an odd look after seeing them kiss in such a seductive way while she was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Spencer softly said. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Well I'm here," Melissa bit her lip. "I came in here last night and I heard the shower on... But one of you wasn't in here. Well, I didn't come in here, but Wren did. He said that he heard the shower, but nobody was in here. Where were one of you last night?"

Spencer and Toby glanced at each other.

"Uhhh..." Toby bit his lip.

"Were you guys-" Melissa's eyes widened.

"No!" Spencer cried, cutting her off. "I was showering, but Toby head out to get his clothes from his apartment since he's staying here for the rest of the weekend."

"I could've sworn I never heard his motorcycle leave," Melissa blinked. "Well, whatever. You guys want breakfast? Wren's making some breakfast, so you can come join us downstairs if you want to."

She would now have to ponder what happened.

"Yeah, sure," Spencer nodded. "We'll be down in a sec."

"I see you have some making out to finish," Melissa teased with a small smile as she left.

She shut the door as she exited.

"Damn, that was close..." Spencer whispered. "Come on, you want breakfast?"

Toby nodded, "Yeah, but can I have another minute with you?"

"Call me baby, and then you can," Spencer said as she smiled.

Toby laughed, "Alright, I will. That will be your new pet-name. Babe... Baby... Can I have another minute with you?"

"Now you can," Spencer smiled with satisfaction. "Go ahead."

The pair re-connected their lips and made-out for a few more minutes. They finally fully got out of bed. They took each other's hands and walked downstairs to go join Melissa and Wren for breakfast.


	4. Sneaky Breakfast

**A seductive breakfast with Spencer & Toby, and some slight jealousy from Wren!**

**LOVEDISSHIT(Spoby)**

* * *

They walked down the stairs, hand in hand.

"There you are," Melissa shook her head. "_Finally_. What were you two doing in there? And why isn't Toby wearing a shirt?"

"I don't wear shirts to sleep," Toby said. "It's not comfortable."

"Talking," Spencer simply said, even though it was partially a lie.

"Alrighty then," Melissa said. "Wren, is the toast ready?"

"Yes," Wren responded, "yes it is, my love."

Wren grabbed a plate and put the toast on it. He served it to Melissa and kissed her cheek, even though he was only trying to get Spencer's attention. He wanted her to be jealous want want him back, but she was so into Toby.

Toby saw the way Wren looked at Spencer while he kissed Melissa's cheek.

"You're so sweet, Wren," Melissa flirtatiously smiled. "Thanks, baby. You want to share this with me?"

"No thank you, love," Wren said. "I'd rather have a whole piece to myself."

"Okay then," Melissa frowned. "Spence...? Are you guys going to sit down or what?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

Toby held Spencer's waist as she pushed two chairs out. Spencer broke free of Toby's grasp and took a seat. Toby sat next to her. They scooted in, hiding half of their bodies under the table.

Wren put a slice of toast in the toaster. He took two slices out before putting another one in, and got a jar of jelly out. He brought all the food over to the table, and he served Spencer first. He then served Toby.

"Spencer," Wren smiled, "would you like me to spread jam on your toast?"

Spencer awkwardly looked up at him, "Uh... I think I can handle it."

Toby eyed Wren once again, and then looked at Spencer nervously. Toby gave her a worried look, and Spencer gave him a considerate smile, showing that she only wanted Toby, and no British doctor.

"Sit down, Wren," Melissa said, "you've done so much work with this breakfast."

"I will in a second, sweetheart," Wren said. "Allow me to get Spencer a fresh knife to spread her jam."

"Okay," Melissa unhappily sighed.

Wren brought Spencer a knife for the toast. He then reluctantly got another platter to put Toby's piece of toast on.

"No thanks," Toby shook his head. "I'd rather share with Spence."

This made Melissa even more unhappy. Spencer's boyfriend wanted to share breakfast, but her soon-to-be-husband didn't want to share with her! How could her teenage sister have a more romantic relationship than her? She had a pretty good idea that her sister showered with her boyfriend last night, but she'd rather pretend like she didn't figure that out.

"Alright, I'll keep this slice to myself," Wren said.

Wren took a seat next to Melissa.

Spencer picked up the toast and took a bite of it, and Toby took a bite of the other end. They gave each other cute little smiles as they bit the toast. They wanted their lips to meet soon. Melissa forced herself not to watch how cute they were together.

Wren decided he'd cut this off and make them speak.

"Spencer," Wren called, "I'd like to know how school and all is going for a lovely genius like you. You know, someone with your smarts would have an excellent probability of working at Radley. You and I could work together if you'd like. Of course, you'd have to finish college and all- but I think I'd definitely recommend you for a job there!"

Spencer dropped the toast from her mouth, leaving Toby with it.

"That's sweet," Spencer sighed, "but I'm not really aiming to be a doctor or anything... I think school's going pretty well for me."

She picked it back up and whispered, "Sorry, babe."

She continued to eat the toast with Toby. They were so close to kissing as they got towards the middle of the toast. They soon locked lips after getting to the center of the toast, displeasing Wren.

"I'd rather you not do disturbing things like that at the breakfast table," Wren said. "I'm hoping to enjoy my morning meal, not be disgusted by it."

Toby glared at the British man. He hated this guy's guts already.

"Spence..." Melissa began. "Mom called last night while you two were showering together."

"What?" Spencer's eyes widened.

"They were _showering _together?" Wren was disgusted. "Mel, I said nobody shall disgust me! I thought you said that he went off to get his clothes and things."

"Sorry, that was personal," Melissa sighed, "I'm sorry, Spence. I forgot I was going to keep that to myself-"

"It's fine," Spencer cut her off. "Just stop talking about it."

"I just want to know..." Melissa said. "_Were_ you?"

Spencer shyly nodded, her face flushing with embarrassment. Toby squeezed her hand, causing her to blush even harder.

"Oh," Melissa bit her lip. "Well, Mom called. She said that Willy wanted her to stay till next Wednesday, so they're staying till then, and coming back on Thursday."

"Okay," Spencer said. "Thanks for letting me know, Mel."

"That means more time for _us_," Toby whispered.

Spencer chuckled a little.

Melissa said, "Spence, where are you planning on going to college?"

"Yes, that would be interesting to know," Wren smiled. "Tell us about your college dreams and all. I remember talking to your father... Mr. Hastings... Yes, he said you were interested in applying for all the Ivy League schools, and your sister said the University of Pennsylvania."

"UPenn," Melissa said. "She really wanted that badly."

Toby snuck his hands into Spencer's shorts. He began messing around with her panties, and eventually made it to her bare clit. Spencer fidgeted in awkwardness of having to talk to her sister while her boyfriend was sexually fingering her.

Toby's fingers deepened into Spencer's clit. Spencer turned to look at him. He had a smug smile on his face as he secretly put his hands up her shorts, and the image was blocked by the table.

"Well?" Melissa urged.

"Uhmmmm," Spencer awkwardly bit her lip. "U-u-u-Penn is definitely w-where I-I'm heaaaaded to... I hope."

Spencer was about to moan of pleasure, but she stopped herself by biting her lip painfully to stop herself. She couldn't just moan out loud because Toby was performing sexual gestures on her during breakfast.

"What's with all the stammering?" Wren asked.

"Eh... J-jjjjust gggoootttt a little c-cold," Spencer lied.

Toby moved his fingers from her clit to her actual vag(**it feels weird saying the full term**)... He began twirling it, causing her to start getting wet down there.

"Toby, you want to go upstairs?" Spencer asked. "W-we're done with break-kkfast..."

"Sure, baby," he gave her the smug look.

He removed his fingers from Spencer, and kept them to himself. Her liquid was still on his fingers.

"Wait," Wren halted. "I have some more questions for Spencer."

Toby chuckled a little. He rubbed the liquid on Spencer's intensely burning thighs. Her thighs were all hot from all the pressure Toby'd build up from secretly fingering her. He pretended like he was putting his arm around her, but he really put his hand up the back of her shirt.

He began rubbing her back seductively.

"Hurry uppp!" Spencer whined.

"Wren, just let her go," Melissa said.

"Fine," Wren groaned.

Toby removed his hands from Spencer's shirt. He got up from the table and took his girlfriend's hand. The couple walked back up the stairs.

"Toby, what the hell?" Spencer looked at him funny. "She already knows we showered together, and you almost got us busted for that!"

"I won't do it again," Toby smiled.

"Good," Spencer smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Babe?" Toby called.

"Mhmm?" Spencer responded.

"I love you," Toby smiled. "I love you so god damn much."

Spencer looked at him with a cutesy smile. "I love you _way _more. Now come on... We have till Wednesday to be together."

"Do we get to shower together again?" Toby asked.

"Maybe," Spencer replied. "I just don't want to get caught by Melissa again..."


End file.
